


От взгляда на тебя я весь горю в огне

by evenover



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenover/pseuds/evenover





	От взгляда на тебя я весь горю в огне

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gazing at you, I get the heat](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14065) by deirdre_c. 



Проходит сорок пять минут, может, чуть больше после окончания съемок последней вечерней сцены – скорей уж утренней – и после того, как приглашенный режиссер объявил: «Снято!», но Джаред всё сидит на ступеньках костюмерного трейлера, и тут появляется Дженсен.

– Эй, чувак? – как приветствие начинает он, но заканчивает вопросом. Джаред в курсе, что уже должен был переодеться и готов ехать домой, но в голове пульсирует, глаза всё еще щиплет от слез, от слезного карандаша, Люцифера, долгого диалога на повышенных тонах, сумасшествия, и он не может найти в себе воли, чтобы подняться по трем металлическим ступенькам в трейлер. Он еще ниже опускает подбородок на грудь.

Джаред чувствует, как теплое тело приваливается к нему.  
– Сегодня ты проделал фантастическую работу. – Рука ложится ему на поясницу. – Тяжело пришлось, да?

Джаред напряженно делает быстрый вдох. Обычно ему нужно всего лишь немного тепла и ласки от Дженсена, и все посторонние мысли улетучиваются. Но сейчас он чувствует себя тонким стеклянным глобусом, в котором плотной массой клубятся боль и страх Сэма. Прикосновение Дженсена, даже самое нежное, может его разбить.

Он бурчит что-то утвердительное, дергается на дюйм в сторону, но Дженсен не ловит намек и начинает ладонью чуть поглаживать круговыми движениями по пояснице, и от проявления этой заботы тугой ком, застрявший глубоко в груди Джареда, становится еще тяжелее. До него доходит, что надо выдавить из себя хоть пару слов.

– Нет, э-э-э, просто мне нужно еще пару минут. Езжай домой, Дин… – он запинается, мозг буксует. – Я имел в виду, Джен.

Рука Дженсена замирает. Джаред горбится и смеется, спрятав лицо в коленях. Он не слишком сросся с Сэмом, нет, он просто… устал. Если Дженсен уберется сейчас отсюда, Джаред сможет… сможет…

Дженсен встает, но потом садится на корточки и хватает Джареда за руку у подмышки, закидывает другую руку себе на плечи и наполовину втаскивает, наполовину вносит Джареда на первую ступеньку.

– Давай. Пошли. Я держу тебя.

Джаред обнаруживает, что его ведут в трейлер, и соображает, что на сопротивление потратит больше сил, чем если будет просто переставлять ноги. Дженсен запирает за ними дверь, и, может быть, в нем еще осталось немного Сэма, потому что оказаться запертым для Джареда означает беспокойство и тревогу, но никак не безопасность.

Дженсен тащит его еще несколько ярдов по узкому коридору мимо стеллажей с наборами одежды Винчестеров, висящими на плечиках, в маленькую раздевалку в глубине трейлера. Пока Дженсен расстегивает его фланелевую рубашку и спускает с плеч, Джаред даже не пытается помогать, его руки словно свинцовые грузила свисают вниз.

Достаточно легкого толчка, и он падает в кресло возле пустого гримерного столика. Он закрывает лицо руками, и получает секунду-две передышки, пока Дженсен с чем-то копошится. Потом его руки отнимают от лица и опускают по бокам, а на лице он чувствует холодное прикосновение влажной ватки, и знакомый резкий запах средства для удаления грима заползает ему в нос. Дженсен шепчет: «Эй, эй» и издает другие бессмысленные успокаивающие звуки, а Джаред понимает, что плачет, слезы стекают из уголков его закрытых глаз.

Дженсен крутится вокруг него, мягко надавливая на плечи, так что голова Джареда откидывается назад и упирается Дженсену в живот.

– Посмотри, Джей, глянь в зеркало, – говорит он.

Секунду Джаред собирается с силами, но когда смотрит, то ловит взгляд Дженсена в их совместном отражении. Тот перебирает руками волосы Джареда, распутывая их от фиксирующего лака, геля и колтунов.  
– Здесь только мы. Ни камер, ни съемочной группы. Только Джаред и Дженсен.

Он наклоняется вперед, не отводя взгляда, и тянет за ворот его футболку, быстро сдергивает и бросает на пол позади себя. Следом летит и его собственная футболка.

– Никаких Сэма и Дина. Ни татуировок. Ни шрамов.

Как будто Джареда подхватило невидимым течением и несет всё дальше и дальше на глубину, и только слова Дженсена, его теплые руки, растирающие ему голые плечи в тускло освещенном трейлере, тянут его обратно к спасительному берегу. Он снова откидывает голову, но Дженсен останавливает его, бережно обхватывая подбородок, поглаживая пальцами вдоль линии челюсти.

– Нет. Будь со мной,– он поворачивает коленом кресло, подкатывая его к огромному зеркалу у одежных стеллажей. – Посмотри на нас, – шепчет он, отпуская лицо Джареда, чтобы провести руками по шее и плечам, потом вдоль рук; наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Джареда в уголок рта, ни разу не отводя взгляда. – Смотри.

Длинное зеркало показывает ровно то, что Джаред видит каждый раз в конце съемочного дня: мешки под покрасневшими глазами, неровного цвета без маскировки грима кожу, спутанную копну волос. И он видит опять всё, что и всегда: свой слишком широкий лоб, носик уточкой, долговязые, непропорциональные конечности, не помещающиеся в кресле, созданном для людей нормальных размеров. В отличие от него Дженсен – совершенен. Джаред окидывает взглядом идеальный торс Дженсена – благодаря тренировкам перед эпизодом «Душегубки» мускулы более развитые, чем обычно – совершенную чувствительную точку у основания шеи, совершенные губы, которые сейчас пощипывают ухо Джареда.

– Ты просто великолепен, – выдыхает Дженсен, посылая мурашки по коже Джареда. Тот автоматически отрицательно качает головой. Дженсен цыкает в ответ. – Ты можешь встать ради меня?

Ноги Джареда не крепче переваренной пасты, когда он неуклюже выбирается из кресла. Дженсен наступает на него, делая шаг, чтобы облепить сзади, он подталкивает его к зеркалу, тесно прижимаясь бедрами. Голая грудь Дженсена тепло прижимается к его спине, и Джаред чувствует кончики сосков Дженсена – маленькие острые пики – когда они трутся о его тело.

Дженсен останавливается чуть меньше, чем в трех футах от зеркала, и слегка приподнимает голову, чтобы опустить подбородок Джареду на плечо. Мысль о том, что Дженсен его ниже, неожиданно удивляет, ведь он кажется нереально большим. Они стоят так пару секунд, Джаред пьяно падает назад, на Дженсена, и тот крепко его удерживает.

– Собираюсь показать тебе. Хочу продемонстрировать, насколько ты возбуждаешь, – переплетая вместе их пальцы, Дженсен проводит ими по животу Джареда и груди, чтобы тот сам почувствовал свои мышцы. Он смотрит в изумлении, как Дженсен управляет его большим пальцем под своей ладонью, лаская изгибы, кожу, обводя темную ареолу соска, и его длинные, тонкие пальцы теряются на фоне сильных, уверенных – Дженсена.

Джаред издает едва слышный непрошеный стон, а Дженсен позади него усмехается и прижимается губами к его шее сбоку.

– Сними всё, я хочу, чтобы ты был голым, – шепчет он Джареду в затылок, когда переходит к другой стороне шеи. – Хочу видеть тебя целиком.

Он ведет руки вниз, запуская пальцы под пояс джинсов Джареда, и ждет. Джаред чувствует головокружение, легкое опьянение, когда пытается расстегнуть ремень. Это… не то чтобы Джаред был совсем ванильным, но они обычно так не делали. Не на площадке. За пределами спальни. Он расстегивает ремень, потом пуговицу и молнию, и делает шаг, чтобы Дженсен мог отшвырнуть в сторону его джинсы и трусы.

Он чувствует, как Дженсен делает вдох, чувствует, как проводит пальцами одной руки вдоль внешней стороны бедра Джареда, по изгибу ягодиц, потом медленно обводит вокруг пупка. Джаред ежится и смотрит, как мышцы живота поджимаются и как член начинает наполняться.

– Вот так, – подбадривает Дженсен. – Смотри, какой ты восприимчивый. Так легко возбудить тебя. Как будто ты создан для меня. – Джаред переводит взгляд, чтобы посмотреть Дженсену в глаза, впитывая одобрение, чувство собственности, голод, который обнаруживает в них. Дженсен все еще в джинсах, но Джаред ощущает твердость его возбужденного члена через плотный материал. Он пытается повернуться, чтобы помочь Дженсену снять их, но Дженсен сжимает ладонями его бедра и удерживает на месте. – Стой спокойно. Я с тобой еще не закончил.

Он снова хватает Джареда за руку, поднимает ее и вылизывает широкую мокрую дорожку вдоль ладони, потом опускает ее к промежности, прижимая к члену и яйцам.

– Потрогай себя, хорошо? Ласково и медленно, – и от того, что Джареду слышится в тихом мурлыкании Дженсена, снова по всему телу расходятся мурашки. Он обхватывает свое хозяйство ладонью, слегка обвивая пальцы вокруг члена, и начинает двигать по постепенно твердеющему члену, благодаря слюне Дженсена скольжение получается мягким. Дженсен не спускает с него глаз в зеркале.

Он чувствует себя странно, сердце уходит в пятки. Такого он еще никогда не делал раньше, не дрочил в присутствии кого-то, тем более Дженсена, который внимательно за ним наблюдает. Джаред чувствует, как краснеет, румянец окрашивает его щеки и стекает на грудь.

Тем не менее он крепче обхватывает член, ведет по нему, поворачивая кисть у головки, и тело реагирует, бедра инстинктивно подаются вперед, когда он опускает кулак до самого основания. Начинает выделяться смазка, пахнущая грубо и резко, пальцы скользят всё легче, хлюпая при каждом движении, и всё более частое дыхание Дженсена звучит ему в унисон.

Джаред думал, что сегодня вечером ему захочется покоя и уединения. Вышло же, что ему нужно было вытряхнуть всю дурь из головы.

– Продолжай, – рычит Дженсен. – Смотри. Смотри на себя и не останавливайся.

Джаред кивает в ответ, не сводя глаз со своего отражения, как ему и было сказано. Он быстрее и резче двигает рукой, чтобы по-настоящему чувствовать каждое движение, и у него подгибаются пальцы, так что приходится наклониться вперед, расставить ноги и упереться левой рукой в прохладную поверхность зеркала, чтобы не потерять равновесие. Головка члена, выглядывающая из кулака, потемнела и набухла, волосы на лобке блестят от капающей смазки. Джаред дрочил, наверное, сотни раз с подросткового возраста, но так странно оказалось видеть это в двойном размере – в своей руке и в зеркале.

– Блядь, – бормочет Дженсен, возвращаясь на свое законное место позади Джареда, и уже всерьез жадно присасывается к его шее. – Господи, Джаред, да посмотри на себя!

Джаред переводит расфокусированный взгляд на всю картину целиком. И, да, он же актер, он проводит много времени, глядя на себя или свои изображения. Но он никогда, никогда не видел себя раньше таким. Глаза блестят, рот приоткрыт, губы припухли, потому что он даже не замечал, что кусает их. Легкий пот покрывает лицо, грудь, ключичную ямку, а Дженсен уже поставил ему красный засос на плече – как клеймо. Его член торчит строго вверх, огромный, порнографический, напоказ выглядывая из кулака.

Вот что видит Дженсен каждый раз, когда доводит Джареда до оргазма.

– Теперь обе руки – вверх, – командует Дженсен, и Джаред протестующе хнычет, но выпускает член и упирается руками в зеркало. Член так стоит, что бьет его по животу. Но на самом деле Джаред не жалуется, нет, потому что, Иисусе, всё, чего он жаждет сейчас – чтобы Дженсен вставил ему.

Он чувствует прохладные и влажные пальцы Дженсена на своей заднице; должно быть, тот уже достал любрикант. Дженсен раздвигает половинки и играет с входом влажными пальцами, и нажимает на сфинктер, просовывая только одну фалангу, скользит по расщелине и снова вниз, к сморщенной коже у входа, трогая, дразня и смазывая, пока Джаред не начинает елозить задом вверх и вниз. Он тщетно царапает пальцами зеркало, но руки трясутся.

– Дженсен, Дженсен, – ахает он, опуская голову между плеч.

– Открой глаза, дружище, оставайся со мной, – говорит Дженсен, и когда Джаред наконец повинуется, тот вставляет сразу два пальца одним быстрым движением. Джаред крякает, видя, как распахиваются его собственные глаза от ощущения глубокого, распирающего проникновения, прикусывает губу и подается назад. Дженсен добавляет любрикант, щедро смазывает, разрабатывая дырку вперед-назад, спокойно, тщательно, идеально раскрывая его. Но когда он дотрагивается свободной рукой до члена Джареда, тот хватает его за запястье.

– Нет, постой, – говорит он, глядя на Дженсена умоляющими глазами, когда они встречаются взглядами в отражении. – Хочу большего. Не только рукой, хочу, чтобы ты вставил.

Дженсен одобрительно стонет, хватает чистой рукой Джареда за волосы и поворачивает его голову так, чтобы их рты встретились, заставляя Джареда неловко выгибаться, но не вынимает пальцев из задницы.

– Зачем ты такой чертовски высокий? – спрашивает он, прикусывая губу Джареда, потом делает шаг назад и оглядывается вокруг.

Джаред уже настолько на взводе, что готов опуститься на чертов пол, наплевав на ожог от ковра, но Дженсен хватает гримерное кресло за подлокотник и дергает на себя. Джаред смотрит, как тот расстегивает и отбрасывает джинсы, и его возбужденный член покачивается, когда Дженсен устраивается голой задницей на сидении, так близко к зеркалу, что его ноги почти касаются поверхности. Когда Джаред наклоняется, чтобы ухватить поцелуй, Дженсен поворачивает его и игриво хватает за ягодицу, бормоча:

– Всё еще хочу, чтобы ты смотрел.

Он тянет Джареда на себя и вниз, просовывая свои ноги между ног Джареда, используя их как рычаг, чтобы заставить Джареда еще сильнее расставить свои. В результате тот почти висит на бедрах Дженсена, широко разведя ноги в стороны, и должен хвататься за подлокотники кресла, чтобы удержать свой вес и не придавить Дженсена. И в таком виде он совершенно во власти Дженсена, он полностью раскрыт, пытаясь удержаться на дрожащих руках и ступнях, едва достающих до пола. Член Дженсена упирается ему в яйца, и Джаред видит в зеркало, какой он толстый, красивый и налитой, с влажной головкой и венами, обвивающими обратную сторону.

Дженсен откидывается назад, заставляя Джареда приподняться, чтобы приставить член куда нужно, и потом медленно, о, так медленно, Джаред опускается на него. Он жадно смотрит, как дюйм за дюймом член Дженсена исчезает в нем. Он на полпути и уже чувствует себя таким наполненным, что ему больно.

– Давай, Джей, хочу, чтобы ты принял его. Просто продолжай. – Дженсен жестко держит его за бедра, неумолимо, безжалостно опуская его ниже и ниже, пока Джаред не оказывается полностью насаженным. Это восхитительное приятное давление, словно пульсируя, достаёт до самого нутра Джареда, заставляя вздыматься грудь на каждом вдохе.

Дженсен убирает одну руку с бедра Джареда, проводит по животу и выше, прихватывая резким движением сосок, и это отвлекает от тянущей боли внизу, заставляет ахнуть и дернуться на члене. Дженсен удовлетворенно стонет ему в спину, потом выглядывает из-за плеча.  
– Готов?

Вдвоем они смотрят, как Дженсен делает мелкие движения назад-вперед. То, что Джаред смотрит, делает ощущения гораздо сильнее, удовольствие мчится сквозь нервные окончания, о существовании которых он даже не подозревал, мышцы сжимаются синхронно с каждым толчком. Он принимает целиком. Следит глазами, как между ногами Дженсена появляется полоска жестких волос, растущих в паху, и как его бледные ягодицы сжимаются и расслабляются, видит странно сморщенную кожу мошонки, основание члена, покрасневшего и вымазанного смазкой, когда тот появляется из дырки. Джаред думает, что это зрелище совсем не такое приятное и красивое, как в порнухе; они не готовились сниматься, им нет дела до освещения и ракурсов, просто переплетение возбужденных тел. Но это настоящее, это их собственное. И от этого сносит крышу сильнее, чем от всей порнухи, которую он когда-либо смотрел. Дженсен под ним извивается, раскачивается, подает бедрами, и от этого вида сердцебиение у Джареда учащается, оргазм подступает и тянет в пояснице.

Он не смог бы отвести взгляд, даже если бы захотел.

– Наклонись вперед, – выдыхает Дженсен. – Двигайся. – И хотя ему кажется, что он сейчас сверзится с коленей Дженсена, Джаред убирает руки с подлокотников и снова упирается ими в зеркало, так что лицо почти прижимается к зеркалу. Но он не падает, потому что Дженсен крепко обхватывает его за талию и держит, начав толкаться быстрее за счет полученной опоры. Слышны шлепки плоти о плоть. Дженсен входит настолько глубоко, что кажется, будто он вбивает металлическую сваю, но угол позволяет с каждым толчком проводить членом по простате, отчего Джареда раз за разом подбрасывает словно от электрического удара. И Джаред принимает всё, и хочет большего, насаживаясь назад со всей мочи.

– Ты такой красивый, такой сексуальный, просто крышесносный, – нараспев повторяет Дженсен. Джаред мимолетно вспоминает, что они на съемочной площадке, и надеется, что ни один член группы не проходит мимо трейлера, потому что Дженсен уже на грани, а когда он на грани, он очень громкий. – Джаред, блядь, как же с тобой хорошо. Джаред! Джей! Блядь!

Он кончает. Джаред чувствует, как член утолщается и пульсирует у него внутри. Дженсен слепо хватается левой рукой за Джареда, беспорядочно касаясь боков, спины, ноги. Но правая рука Дженсена… о, его правая рука обхватывает член Джареда.

Джаред больше ничего не видит, потому что от его судорожного дыхания зеркало запотело, но наплевать на это, Дженсен всего дважды проводит по члену, и этого хватает. Джаред замирает, яйца, мышцы и горло – всё перехвачено спазмом, а член, кажется, бесконечно, стреляет густыми перламутровыми струями. Взрыв ощущений сотрясает всё его тело, прокатываясь по нервам. Он выгибается и парит, пока сила гравитации не возвращает его на землю, и руки не выдерживают. Он падает вперед, прижимаясь щекой к влажному стеклу.

Спустя какое-то время к нему возвращается ощущение рук Дженсена, которые трогают, приподнимают его. А Джареду больше всего хотелось бы свернуться у Дженсена на коленях, но ему стыдно будет раздавить того, кто дарит такие оргазмы, поэтому он оседает на пол между расставленных ног Дженсена, пристраивая голову у него на бедре.

Дженсен фыркает.

– Вот черт, ну мы и насвинячили.

– Да? – блаженно спрашивает Джаред. Он сидит в костюмерном трейлере с задницей, полной спермы, и ему совершенно наплевать на весь мир.

– Чувак, ты обдрочил всё зеркало!

– Ну, тогда вытри.

– Я? Почему я-то?

– Пусть это будет плата за представление, – растягивая слова, отвечает Джаред, зарываясь носом в теплую, пахнущую мускусом и чуть соленую на вкус кожу в паху Дженсена. У него кружится голова, как будто он пьяный, а во всем теле такая приятная усталость, словно у него только что спала высокая температура. Ах, если бы он мог магически призвать подушку и теплое одеяло, то никогда бы не покинул это место!

– Эй! – Дженсен трясет ногу, на которой Джаред уютно устроился, – не смей только заснуть на мне. – Но слова повисают в воздухе, потому что Джаред окончательно закрывает глаза.


End file.
